


sweet dreams

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [46]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, F/M, High School, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “It’s because he’s tall, isn’t it?”Maria sighed loudly at Rosa’s accusation, trying her very best to take her eyes off the massive dork that was Max Evans. He was tall, but that wasn’t really why she was attracted to him. Actually, she wasn’t entirely sure why she was. All she knew was that she thought they were friends and then she had a weirdly explicit dream about him at the drive-in and she couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was like once she saw him in that light, she couldn’t stop.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Max Evans
Series: quick little doodles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i am procrastinating and i enjoy writing crack that no one will ever read because literally no one wants this ship

“It’s because he’s tall, isn’t it?”

Maria sighed loudly at Rosa’s accusation, trying her very best to take her eyes off the massive dork that was Max Evans. He _was _tall, but that wasn’t really why she was attracted to him. Actually, she wasn’t entirely sure why she was. All she knew was that she thought they were friends and then she had a weirdly explicit dream about him at the drive-in and she _couldn’t stop thinking about him. _It was like once she saw him in that light, she couldn’t stop.

It was really fucking irritating.

“Did I tell you he read me poetry once?” Maria asked, turning around so she didn’t have to look at him and be burdened with all the ways her subconscious decided he could use his tongue. “We had to a project together and drama and he said he couldn’t act and then I told him to try and he just recited _How Do I Love Thee? _by heart and it was unnervingly convincing.”

Rosa made a face that was somewhere between disgusted and absolute pity. “You remembered what poem it was?”

Maria groaned and bowed her head against Rosa’s car. Rosa was supposed to just pick her up from school, but they both got distracted when Max walked out in gym clothes that clung to him with his sweat. It was painfully sexy for a guy who could recite 19th-century poetry off the top of his head.

“Don’t look now,” Rosa whispered hastily, but it was a stupid order because then Maria just wanted to look. And when she looked, she saw Max Evans nearing her with his stupidly boyish smile and his stupidly sweaty long hair and his stupid toned chest that she could see through his stupidly wet shirt.

“Maria!” he called and she almost groaned out loud from how good her name sounded in his mouth. Well, at least it sounded good for a white boy. “Hey, I saw that the drive-in was playing Casablanca tonight and it reminded me of you. I’ll play for your ticket if you give me a very detailed rundown the entire movie about how sexist and unrealistic it is.” 

Rosa snickered behind her as she just stared wide-eyed at him. He just kept smiling at her, his head bowed just enough to make it seem like he was looking up at her despite the massive height difference. Then she wondered if he was aware that her dream of him involved the drive-in and Casablanca. It led right to the thought that maybe he didn’t know at all, maybe she was just too damn psychic for her own good.

Which meant that maybe it was going to come true.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want. I just… I would love to hear your thoughts on it. I loved listening to you talk about Romeo and Juliet,” he said, seeming to get more sheepish by the moment. Rosa nudged her.

“Uh, sure, yeah, we can,” she fumbled out, trying to ignore the way her face was getting hotter and hotter by the second. Max lit up like the sun.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at eight!” he said, walking away from her backwards and smiling at her the whole time. Rosa didn’t speak until he turned away.

“Holy shit!” she laughed, “What the hell, you psychic bitch!”

“I didn’t know I could even dream the future,” Maria said, slowly building up to laugh with her, “Oh my god, what the hell?”

“Dude, I can’t believe you agreed!” Rosa said, not even trying to contain her laughter anymore. Maria didn’t either, both girls clinging onto each other as they laughed at Maria’s ability. “Do you really think your dream is gonna come true? You think he’s _that _good? No way he’s that good. No way, he’s a total dork, I don’t believe it.”

“Well,” Maria said, anticipation coursing through her so badly that her hands were shaking, “I guess I’ll let you know after to tonight.”

“Holy shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
